supersahock-first meeting
by TheRocketRules
Summary: AU. V ery out of character. Read and review. Tell me what you think. I do not own supergirl


A different story AU OOC

Cat and Kara in college

Author's Note: Introducing the characters

AN - 2 Their mother tongue is Macedonian. Just go with it. I have to write their backstory or at least some so you can understand it.

Kara is a player. Very famous in the lesbian night clubs. Also a professional cyclist. She keeps these two identities a secret from one another. Only one of her friends knows about both of her lives. Openly gay and all her close ones know but cannot come out because she will lose her contract and sponsors.

Cat is a professors child with big expectations to live up to. Entire family knows she is gay, but noone talks about that, even though they have accepted her. Goes regularly to gay clubs but picks up noone. Goes there to dance and relax.

They have mutual friends but never met in person nor know about one another.

Both of them are first year college students in the departmant of translation and interpreting. Kara's first language that she studies is English, while Cat's is German.

Kara knows Cat's brother Carter because they are both in the same cycling club.

STORY STARTS HERE

Kara enters the club and looks around. It's packed, as any other Sunday night. She sees a lot of regulars. Goes to the bar and orders a drink, gin-tonik without ice, her favorite. Takes the drink and turns around and with predatory smile looks for her next victim. She needs to blow a lot of steam. She doesn't see anyone interesting, and is almost ready to sit down and wait for someone to woo her when she spots her. A creepy smile spreads accros her face. She knows that this girl is it. She asks the waiter to bring a drink to this girl, whatever she is having. The waiter does as he is told. And now the waiting begins. Kara knows that this girl doesn't have the courage to come to her, so after about 10 minutes she gets up and walks up to her.

"Hi, I'm Kara."-says Kara casually.

"Hi, thanks for the drink. I'm Cat by the way."

"You're welcome. You seemed like you could use some day?"

"You could say that. How did you know that I needed company?"

"Saw it in your eyes. I'm really intuitive when it comes to that. Wanna get out of here?"- Kara asks smilingly.

"Where to?"-responds Cat, a bit confused, but after seeing Kara's face knows what the other girl is up to.

"Mine or yours"-asks Kara while going to the parking lot to get in the car.

"Yours, my parents are home tonight"-answers while getting in the car

They drive to Kara's apartment and are laughing all the way up during the elevator ride.

Once they get inside they are trying to be quiet but are failing miserably. Giggling, they start kissing and feeling each other up. Kara being more forward and sure asks Cat if she is really sure about this. When she hears the other girl say yes, she starts to undress her. Clothes are thrown on all sides on the way to the bedroom. They start to kiss passionately, and with every kiss the fire ignites, the need for release becomes unbearable. They make love all night. After that the lay in bed and cuddle until it's time for Cat to leave. They give each other empty promisses of maybe calling and seeing each other again. Cat leaves and Kara goes in the shower. She knows she got lucky the night before. She got a hot girl and a really good lover in one. She remmembers the night and a small blush appears on her cheeks. She knows that she'll never see this girl again. The good ones never return, or so she thought. She gets ready and goes to college. She has an early class. On the way she stops to get coffee. She's gonna need lots of it to make it through the day.

When she enters the college facility, she immediately spots her best friend Alex and goes to her. On the first glance Alex knows that Kara is extremely chipper and happy. She doesn't need to ask why. She knows her friend really well and knew what the other girl was up to the night before. They start talking about the previous night and Kara explains everything in detail but skipps the juicy details. Even though they tell each other everything, the intimate details are privat and they respect that. When Alex asks what was the girl like, Kara says "awesome, it's been a while since someone could keep up with me without passing out" and smiles. Alex smiles too knowing her friend was telling the truth. Kara also tells her that she doesn't believe that she'll see this girl again. Alex just tells her that you never know.

Meanwhile Cat walks in the college with a group of friends also reeling the details about the night before. When they ask her what was this girl like she responds with a dreamy sigh "out of this world. never met someone like her and probably never will."

Unbeknownst to them they have the same class-Macedonian and they are in for a very big surprise and meeting of sorts. As Alex and Kara walk up to the classroom they spot some friends, who just happen to be Cat's friends Lucy and Siobhan, to whom Cat already told about her wild night as they named it. Cat wasn't with them because she went to see her mother who worked here as a proffessor in the German department. The group was talking about some party that the cycling club was organising to celebrate some big victories and good results. Lucy and Sibhan noticed that Kara was in the mood and when they asked her how she can be this happy this early she just said that she never went to bed the night before and that she has yet to catch some rest. Alex and Kara leave to enter the classroom and to find where to sit. Meanwhile Lucy and Siobhan wait for Cat to come so they too can go sit in their regular spots. Cat comes and they make their way to the classroom. Alex and Kara still haven't sat and while they are looking for a place Kara turns towards the door and sees Cat enter with Lucy and Siobhan. She just grabs Alexs hand and says shit. Alex is a bit clueless at first but when she sees where Kara's eyes are the wheels in her head turn and starts cracking up. Kara tries to shush her but fails and everyone looks at them with a confused expression. For a brief second Kara forgets about Cat. Lucy and Siobhan look at them and look back for Cat who in the meantime has exited the room and went to the bathroom. They join Kara and Alex and ask what this is about, but instead of giving them an answer Kara asks where Cat went. They say bathroom and a second later Kara is rushing towards the bathroom. They ask Alex what is going on but she still can't stop laughing and just tells them that it's not hers to say. They give up and go to their seats and chat while waiting for the proffessor to come.

Meanwhile in the bathroom. Kara closes the main door, and tells Cat to come out of the bathroom so that they can talk. Cat obliges and opens the door. She is still in shock and cannot look Kara in the eyes.

"I am as surprised as you are. I swear I didn't know that you are gonna be here. I haven't seen you here before, but then again I am not the most regular person here. I couldn't have known. So, please don't be like this. Let's talk and settle this like adults."-says Kara

"Fine. I have nothing to say. I believe you when you say you didn't know that I'll be here. I too haven't seen you here. And I'd like to talk like adults, but not here. Someplace else, away from prying eyes and ears."-responds Cat

"My place? You already know where I live"-asks Kara

"No' Someplace public. If we go to yours we both know we won't do much talking."

"You've got a point. I know a little coffee shop where we can go. It's small and remote."

"Okay. Tell me where it is?"

Skip rest of the day untill meeting time.

They decided to meet on the parking lot and to enter together. Once inside they sat on the most remote table and ordered. Kara decided to take the lead and start the conversation. They talked a lot about everything and knowing they both wanted to ask each other out Kara broke the ice.

"The circumstances we met under are weird, but they say that if you do the same everyday, you won't meet new people and you won't expand your horizon. There are no memories from the time spent at home and sleeping on the couch in front of the TV."- says Kara

"Who says this? I haven't heard it before." replies Cat

"A friend of mine. I'll introduce you to her if you like. So to stop stalling, I'd like to aks you something. Will you accept my invitation and go on a date with me. A real date. Dinner and a movie maybe. I really like you and I think that if you accept you'll have a good time. I can tell you more about myself, and I'd like to know more about you."

"Dinner yes, but not a movie."

"Okay, well, there's this party on Friday, good music, free food. What do you say?"

"Where is the party?"

"At ALO-ALO. " answers Kara

"Wait, that sounds familiar. My brother told me that his club is hosting a celebratory party there on Friday, and as his family I'm already going."

"Cool. Who is your brother? I ride for the team, so I know everyone."says Kara

"Carter. You know him?"

"Really? Yeah, I know him. He is one of my closer friends and the only one who knows about me. Just so you know he hit on me once but I told him straight away because he seemed nice and I didn't wanna lead him on."

"Oh, okay. So, for the party it's a yes. I'd like to go on a date with you."

Kara smiles and leans in and kisses Cat on the lips.

They go on a few dates and after a cople of dates they become an item and live happily ever after

FIN


End file.
